


Круг на песке

by sKarEd, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия зарисовок о Вулкане, Земле и их взаимодействии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круг на песке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Circle in the Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333966) by [entallat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entallat/pseuds/entallat). 



> переводчик [sKarEd](http://ficbook.net/authors/59494)  
> бета [вредная_привычка.](http://geneti.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

**Февраль 14, 2158. Вулкан.**  
  
Т’Пол медленно размотала длинный кусок белой ткани, которым прикрывала лицо от нестерпимого жара полуденного солнца во время прогулки по краю лавового поля. Вулканское лето подходило к концу, и на воздухе становилось не так уж и жарко — особенно к вечеру, когда Т’Кул и Дельта Веги начинали свой танец перемены мест на темнеющем небе. Ветер разносил волны тепла от потока лавы неподалеку.   
  
Т’Пол обронила ткань и опустилась на колени на мягкий песок. Осторожно стащила с плеча простую тканевую сумку и сняла петлю с камня, удерживающего клапан закрытым. Ткань с легким шорохом опала на песок, открывая взгляду лампу для медитации странного дизайна.  
  
Эта хрупкая вещица уже заработала несколько удивленных взглядов, слегка показавшись из расстегнутой сумки, когда вулканка утром поставила ее на стойку маленького магазинчика. Яркие сине-белые разводы были непривычны для вулканского взора ровно так же, как и плавная закручивающаяся форма. Лампа явно выделялась на фоне сдержанного спартанского ассортимента магазинчика.   
  
— Она стеклянная? — спросил один юный вулканец посмелее. Темные живые глаза выдавали эмоции и все незаданные вопросы надежнее голоса и выражения лица.  
  
— Это так, — просто ответила она.  
  
Расплатившись за предметы, необходимые для прогулки по пустыне, чтобы скрыться от любопытствующих и возможно осуждающих взглядов, Т’Пол зачем-то добавила:   
  
— Спиральная форма создана по подобию экзоскелета, или раковины Strombus alatus, морского гастропода, нативного обитателя определенного региона Земли, — проигнорировав зрелище поднятых бровей, Т’пол на секунду задержалась у двери, посмотрев в сияющие любопытством глаза малыша, — это собственноручно сделанная вещь, подарок... друга.  
  
И вышла из магазина, не оглядываясь.  
  
Теперь же она разгладила песок, расстелила на нем белую ткань для защиты от ветра и осторожно поставила лампу в центр получившегося круга. Голубовато-зеленое стекло ярко выделялось на фоне океана медной ржавчины песка. Поток лавы отражался в стекле, добавляя в гамму оранжевых оттенков. Т’Пол достала из сумки пузырек с маслом и фитиль, неспешно собрала и наконец зажгла лампу.  
  
Расслабленно выдохнула, оглядевшись кругом в сгущающихся сумерках. Она выбрала это время и место, зная, что оно расположено достаточно близко к городу, чтобы сюда не сунулись дикие сехлаты и ле-матьи, и все же достаточно далеко от него, чтобы местные не особо чтили его своим вниманием во время вечерних прогулок. К тому же, спокойствие и уединенность этого места подходили для эксперимента куда больше, чем гостевые покои вулканского министерства.   
  
Она запрокинула голову, рассматривая небо, присыпанное сияющей пылью звезд. «Хотя, возможно, — подумалось ей, — все это потому, что  _он_  любит лавовые поля». Т’пол опустила голову и сосредоточилась на огоньке, очищая свой разум.   
  
Потом закрыла глаза.  
  


***

  
  
**Февраль 14, 2158. Земля.**  
  
Грот-мачта мягко стукнулась о правый борт кораблика, выдергивая Чарльза «Трипа» Такера из дремы. Он сонно потер глаза и приподнялся на локтях, щурясь на линию горизонта. Луна уже проявилась на небосклоне, а солнце пряталось за горизонтом, окрашивая небо во все оттенки цветов от оранжевого до багрового. Водная гладь темнела глубоким бархатом синевы.  
  
Трип снова плюхнулся на спину, чтобы медленно, лениво потянуться и застегнуть куртку перед тем, как рвануть снасти, удерживая грот на месте. Недели разглядывания чертежей прототипов и обсуждения молодых инженеров выпуска Мэтта Джеффри могли показаться настоящим отпуском по сравнению с работой на «Энтерпрайз». Но в последнее время Трипа начали утомлять пересуды за спиной и косые взгляды в коридорах. Возможно, он просто слишком устал. Чарльз полежал еще немного, наблюдая за тем, как закат окрашивает небо цветами пустыни: яркие полосы переплетались друг с другом, как песчаные дюны.  
  
Он как нельзя кстати скрылся в своем убежище к северу от Сан-Франциско. Это место было достаточно защищено, так что он мог просто лежать в своем кораблике и позволять ветру гонять его от одного края бухточки до другого. Бесцельное блуждание сейчас подходило ему наилучшим образом, но очередной порыв холодного ветра напомнил ему, что будь у него больше времени, он бы смылся туда, где потеплее. На Таити, например. Трип обхватил себя руками и улыбнулся бледной луне над головой. Или на Вулкан.  
  
_Время._  
  
Время! Черт! Трип поспешно сел, хватаясь за снасти, чтобы зафиксировать парус. Т’Пол сказала, что после финальной встречи с Т’Пау направится к огненным равнинам — это должно было быть сегодня. Он глянул в темнеющее небо, но было еще слишком светло для звезд. Мрачно потряс головой — у него наверняка в запасе не больше получаса.  
  
Торопливо потянулся к рулю. Отлично, они в первый раз хотели попробовать сделать это на таком расстоянии, а он опоздает! Он ждал этого события целых три недели, и теперь все пропустит. Медитировать на воде было нельзя. Но тут парус, к счастью, поймал прохладный бриз, и кораблик быстро устремился к берегу. Как только он остановился, Такер спрыгнул в воду и потянул кораблик за собой к пляжу вдоль длинного пирса.   
  
Торопливо рухнул на колени на песок рядом с пирсом и попытался расслабиться и сосредоточиться, но вскоре нахмурился — что-то пошло не так. Тревожно покосился на небо и в задумчивости потер подбородок, разглядывая песок под ногами. Обычно они смотрели на пламя светильника, но Трип не догадался захватить один из них с собой.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, он отправился перерывать снаряжение лодки, мысленно посмеявшись над идеей использования одной из световых ракет. Мальком никогда не заткнулся бы, если бы сюда принесло береговую охрану. Обыскав карманы куртки, Трип обнаружил в них свой звезднофлотовский значок, мультитул, моток изоленты и, в конце концов, фонарик.  
  
Это был не совсем светильник, но... Трип пожал плечами и, зажав фонарик в зубах, принялся рыть ямку в мокром слежавшемся песке. Выкопав ямку, он воткнул в нее фонарик и возвел вокруг небольшой холмик для поддержки — совсем как в песчаном замке. Уселся обратно на пятки и оглядел свое творение.  
  
Свет фонарика отражался от обратной стороны пирса, отчего все замкнутое пространство переливалось мягким светом. Мелкие рыбешки и планктон поблескивали в волнах у пирса и лодки. Иногда свечения добавляла и проплывающая мимо медуза.   
  
Он снова покосился на звезды и довольно улыбнулся, стаскивая куртку.  _Ей_  бы точно понравилось. Трип снова устроился на песке напротив фонарика, глубоко вдохнул, расслабился и сосредоточился на луче света.  
  
Потом он закрыл глаза.  
  


***

  
  
**Февраль 14, 2158. Где-то среди звезд.**  
  
Сначала не было слышно ничего, кроме шелеста текущей лавы и шороха остывающего песка на камнях.  
  
Потом была пустота.  
  
Прошло много времени, и снова раздался шелест текущей лавы и шорох остывающего песка на камнях.  
  
Она открыла глаза.  
  
Он открыл глаза.   
  
Белоснежная пустота вокруг него медленно заполнилась просторами вулканического каньона, в то время как океан распростер перед ней свои темно-синие волны.  
  
Он медленно встал и оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, такие же загадочные и глубокие, как ночной океан. И она поднялась с песка, чтобы оглянуться и увидеть улыбку, такую же теплую, как порывы ветра от потока лавы.  
  
_Дорогая._  
  
_Т’хай’ла._  
  
Поток лавы встретился с океаном и скрылся в облаке пара. Очень нескоро пески времени укрыли этот кусочек воссозданной земли.  
  


***

  
  
**Февраль 14, 2229. Земля.**  
  
Сарек внимательно разглядывал струйки воды на окнах транспортного средства. На улице не было дождя, но, похоже, рассвет на планете рождался из влаги, столь обильной в этом месте.   
  
Туман. Сарек разглядывал затянутый дымкой город. Он никогда не видел такого прежде, даже когда ему довелось сопровождать отца в один из его официальных визитов на планету в качестве вулканского посла на Земле — Сарек тогда был еще совсем крохой. Это было... потрясающе.  
  
Но к тому же довольно прохладно. Осторожно подавив в себе желание коснуться запотевшего стекла и продолжить рассматривать город или текущие по окну струйки с неподобающим любопытством, он отвернулся и начал медленно и сосредоточенно подбирать складки своего одеяния. Его клан всегда был известен бескопромиссным следованием по пути Логики и уверенным соблюдением древних ритуалов и традиций. Но на Земле он обнаружил, что прибегать к логичности нужно было даже в самых мельчайших случаях, таких, как расчет эффективной траектории движения. Сарек задумчиво сомкнул кончики пальцев и поразмышлял на эту тему. Несмотря на десятилетия дипломатической тренировки на разных планетах, всю жизнь, проведенную в изучении пути Логики, и сдержанное воспитание клана, этот конкретный мир сбивал его с толку. Но это было не неприятно.  
  
Совсем как туман.   
  
Транспорт накренился вперед и замедлился, плавно приближаясь к порту на острове, который когда-то назывался — Сарек глянул в отцовские заметки — Алькатрас. Вулканец изогнул бровь, читая историю этого места.   
  
Когда транспортник окончательно остановился, Сарек терпеливо дождался, пока спешащие пассажиры — в основном люди, хотя была и пара андорианцев, и несколько вулканцев — сойдут с шаттла. Затем он медленно поднялся и снял свою сумку с верхней полки. Вполне довольный сложившимся положением дел, он направился к выходу и немедленно врезался во что-то. Скорее даже в кого-то — меньше габаритами, мягче, и судя по псионической вспышке короткого касания — столь же растерянного, но не недовольного.   
  
Сарек снова плотнее запахнулся в накидку, чтобы оправиться от неожиданного физического контакта. Пока он это делал, успел обратить внимание, что у человеческой девушки, с которой он столкнулся, были ярко-рыжие волосы, цветом напоминавшие пески Пустошей. Ее книги и содержимое его сумки рассыпались по полу и двум креслам шаттла.  
  
— Ой, простите, пожалуйста, я вас не видела! — сказала она.  
  
Нелогично. Несмотря на то, что он был выше ее на ноль целых триста восемь тысячных метра, Сарек ясно видел, что с ее глазами, ясными, светло-голубыми, совсем как туман за окном, было все совершенно в порядке.   
  
Она моргнула под этим суровым осмотром, потом слегка нахмурилась, перехватывая его взгляд.   
  
— Простите, сэр. Вы в порядке?  
  
Сарек просто кивнул. Причина, по которой он ничего не говорил вслух, очевидна. В этом не было логической необходимости. Но ее, похоже, молчание тяготило, так что он перестал смотреть ей в глаза и наклонился, чтобы собрать рассыпавшиеся вещи. К сожалению, она решила сделать то же самое, и они столкнулись головами.  
  
Ее мягкий смешок был еще более нелогичен, чем странное ощущение где-то в районе живота и второй не-неприятный псионический разряд, учитывая, что Сарек отличался отменным здоровьем и еще не успел попробовать никакой подозрительной местной еды.  
  
— Простите еще раз, — сказала она, сдержав улыбку. Сарек просто продолжал таращиться на девушку, впервые не зная, что делать дальше. Ее веселье быстро сменилось тревогой, и она внимательнее всмотрелась в его лицо. — Вы уверены, что с вами все в порядке? Возможно, мне следует вызвать доктора?  
  
Тут Сарек наконец-то вернул себе дар речи.   
  
— Это совершенно необязательно, — он выпрямился в полный рост, — я совершенно здоров.  
  
Его подбор слов, похоже, развеселил ее еще больше, так что Сарек скрыл смущение, молча протянув ей ее книги, продолжая собирать свои записи и чипы с данными. Девушка улыбнулась и грациозно приняла помощь.   
  
— Еще раз спасибо... я не знаю, как к вам обращаться.  
  
— Сарек, с Вулкана, — он недоуменно моргнул. Зачем он это сказал? Для нее, должно быть, был очевиден тот факт, что он был родом с Вулкана.  
  
Теперь она улыбалась совершенно открыто.   
  
— Аманда Грейсон. Из Сиэтла, — она перехватила его взгляд, и он снова испытал это странное ощущение где-то внутри. — Спасибо, Сарек с Вулкана.  
  
— Совершенно необязательно меня благодарить, — он на секунду задумался и, припомнив уроки дипломатии, добавил: — но всегда пожалуйста.   
  
Она заняла его освободившееся место.  
  
— Вы на Землю с визитом?  
  
Он склонил голову, не желая уходить так скоро, потому что ему подвернулась уникальная возможность пообщаться с жителем этого мира, который не принадлежал к дипломатическим кругам.  
  
— Я атташе вулканского посла на Земле, так что я прилетел надолго, — пояснил он, поправляя документы, которые в спешке засунул в сумку вверх ногами.   
  
Ее светлые глаза при этой новости, кажется, засияли еще ярче.   
  
— Ну, — сказала она и отчего-то нервно улыбнулась, — возможно нам повезет столкнуться еще раз.  
  
Сарек не смог придумать достойного ответа, так что он просто изогнул бровь и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Уже выходя из шаттла, он снова поймал её взгляд и улыбку. Это выражение эмоций было столь нелогично и странно, но все-таки немного согрело его по дороге сквозь зябкий туман.  
  


***

  
  
**Февраль 14, 2231. Вулкан.**  
  
Аманда Грейсон и подумать не могла, что будет благодарна за этот костюм из плотной, струящейся ткани при такой жаре, но гигантские рукава успешно скрывали ее подрагивающие руки. Слегка склони голову, встреть взгляд и поблагодари за присутствие, но не улыбайся. Потом выпрямись, передохни секунду и повтори со следующим гостем. Указания были довольно просты, но с «не улыбаться» было сложновато, особенно учитывая, что все присутствующие только и следили за каждым ее движением, ожидая ошибки, и так хотелось рефлекторно улыбнуться, чтобы снять напряжение.  
  
Вместо этого она прикусывала губу изнутри, прятала руки в складках свободных рукавов и терпела, позволяя себе улыбаться только глазами, потому что полностью сдержать себя она все же не могла. Теперь, уже целых восемнадцать минут, она была женой недавно назначенного на Землю вулканского посла, и от нее ожидалось соблюдение множества иноземных протоколов, включая и, кажется, превыше всего, вулканских норм поведения.  _Я смогу._  
  
Тепло, исходящее от стоящего рядом, было не просто биологической разницей температур, она также чувствовала уверенное присутствие чужого разума в своем.  _Ты можешь. У меня нет в этом сомнений._  
  
Пока многочисленные представители вулканского высшего общества подходили поздравить молодоженов, Аманда пыталась успокоить нарастающее волнение, наблюдая за разнообразием вулканского общества. За шесть месяцев до этого она общалась только с вулканцами, живущими и работающими на Земле, и она предполагала увидеть здесь ту же сдержанность в одежде и стиле причесок. Так что ее практически шокировало — ужасно нелогичное, на ее взгляд, количество усилий, затраченное на укладку вычурных причесок дам из высшего света. Мужские костюмы были проще, чем у представителей министерства, и сильно походили на римские накидки, в то время как женские платья были куда более геометричны, чем все, что она видела ранее. И кто сказал, что вулканцы не модники?  
  
На самом деле все, что касалось церемонии: от каменных ступеней, ведущих к каменистому плато, возвышающемуся над столицей, до ворот у кострища, которое им пришлось обойти кругом, и одеяний приглашенных — рассказывало Аманде о вулканской эстетике, которая закладывала крутые повороты от прекрасной древности до зловещей дикости. Даже супружеский жест — соприкосновение двумя пальцами — напомнил ей о крутых сводах каменистых предгорий, возвышающихся к западу от города. Аманда проигнорировала приподнятые брови, когда задержала взгляд на прическе последней подошедшей дамы. Возможно, именно поэтому женщины предпочитали струящиеся ткани и объемные прически — желали сгладить резкость плавными линиями?  
  
Резкие контрасты сейчас сбивали ее с толку, хотя она никак не могла понять, отчего. Прежде они ее не беспокоили, хотя у нее и было всего кратких полгода на то, чтобы привыкнуть ко всему вулканскому. Самым важным было то, что она нашла здесь свой новый дом, и никак не могла устоять пред знакомством с ним и всеми этими новыми людьми. Возможно, дело было и в том, что она не смогла устоять перед одним-единственным вулканцем.  
  
Аманда торопливо прикусила губу, пряча улыбку, и продолжила приветствовать гостей с ожидаемым спокойным изящным сосредоточением. За эти месяцы ей очень пригодился опыт работы учителем. Она самозабвенно окунулась в новый предмет. Хотя ей еще долго придется привыкать дышать и передвигаться в новом доме, она быстро изучила местные обычаи, многолетнюю историю и даже поразила местных познаниями в языке.  
  
Ей очень хотелось применить свои навыки преподавания, чтобы исправить некоторые заблуждения касательно человеческой культуры. Она прекрасно понимала, какие последствия в дипломатическом плане имела их свадьба, и работа в данном направлении помогла бы ей снять с себя нелогичный груз вины. Сарека, похоже, подобные вещи совершенно не беспокоили.  
  
Тут она уже не удержалась от улыбки, заработав еще волну приподнятых бровей, прежде чем успела спохватиться и понять свою ошибку. Аманда смутилась и покраснела, удивленная тем, сколько ошибок она сегодня допустила после полугода успешной аккультурации. Просто сейчас... так хотелось улыбнуться, вспоминая, как они с Сареком шли вокруг костра и она протягивала ему пальцы для касания. Его прикосновение было так изящно и полно спокойного достоинства без капли грубости. А потом она посмотрела  _ему_  в глаза.   
  
Очередь гостей подошла к концу, и когда отец Сарека, Скон, встал рядом с сыном, Аманда наконец смогла облегченно выдохнуть. Родители Сарека были столь же преисполнены достоинства, как и он, и совершенно спокойно поприветствовали жену сына. Она не ожидала от них ничего иного, поскольку дедушкой Сареку приходился не кто иной, как Сокар, вулканец, установивший первый контакт с Землей. Но Аманда все равно была благодарна им за то, что они благосклонно приняли ее в семью, учитывая политические последствия этого действия. Даже появление на церемонии первого министра Т’Пау не очень-то утихомирило пересуды.  
  
Гости потихоньку уходили, и Аманду вдруг с головой накрыло волной тоски по дому в первый раз с прибытия на планету. В голове начали клубиться непрошеные мысли: «Когда она снова увидит дождь? А океан? Снежные шапки гор? Выживут ли в непривычном климате заботливо пересаженные в сад розы? А выживет ли  _она_?»  
  
Аманда прекрасно понимала, что это всего лишь последствия погружения в непривычную среду и множество новых действий и ритуалов под внимательным наблюдением чужих людей. Она глубоко вздохнула и перебрала складки свадебного платья — она научилась этому ритуалу у Сарека — и повернулась к мужу.   
  
И только тогда она обратила внимание на подарочную коробочку.  
  
Покосившись на родителей Сарека, занятых беседой с сыном, Аманда направилась к каменному пьедесталу, на котором лежала коробочка. Вулканцы не дарили подарков, а эта коробочка была упакована в серебристую бумагу и перевязана белой лентой. Аманда очень удивилась и принялась искать карточку к подарку — она обнаружилась под одним из уголков коробки.   
  
«Это вам, леди Аманда. Пусть она поможет вам преодолеть тоску по дому, который так далек; как она помогала мне, пусть и немного иначе. Мира и долгой жизни».  
  
Аманда покрутила карточку в руках и поискала конвертик. Не нашла ни его, ни подписи — никак не понять, кто оставил этот подарок. Аманда в задумчивости помяла краешек ленты. Можно было бы решить, что его оставил кто-то из человеческих гостей, работающих в посольстве Земли на Вулкане, но...  
  
Она еще немного поизучала карточку. «Мира и долгой жизни». Нет пожеланий и поздравлений, привычных людям. Леди Аманда — так к ней обращались только вулканцы, люди обычно путались между миссис Грейсон и миссис Сарек. Но вулканец не стал бы так изящно упаковывать подарок.   
  
Отложив карточку, Аманда потянула за ленту, разворачивая презент, и неловко, путаясь в длинных рукавах, сняла с коробки крышку. Бело-голубое стекло переливалось искрами на бархатной подставке внутри, словно маленькое озерцо. Аманда сморгнула с глаз настоящую влагу, растроганная добротой этого жеста неизвестного дарителя.  
  
К этому моменту в зале не осталось никого, кроме ее новой семьи.   
  


***

  
  
**Зведная дата 1287.5 Планетоид Утопия.**  
  
Спок резко шагнул в сторону, уворачиваясь от антигравитационной тележки, приподнял бровь в ответ на торопливые извинения работника и шагнул к выходу из заполненного людьми ангара, направляясь к турболифту. Войдя внутрь, он не стал браться за поручни, а привычно заложил руки за спину и смотрел прямо перед собой до самой остановки.   
  
Его каюта пришлась очень кстати — тихая гавань в суматохе приготовлений к запуску корабля. О пятилетней миссии офицерам было сказано всего неделю назад, а сейчас до официального старта оставалось всего несколько часов. Спок уже успешно увильнул от дюжины представителей земного руководства, горящих желанием сфотографироваться «с командой перед отлетом». К счастью Спока, в дело быстро вмешался капитан Кирк, мастерски оттаскивая сразу нескольких миловидных журналисток от своего «вулканского первого помощника».  
  
Когда дверь с тихим шелестом закрылась за его спиной, Спок уселся на единственный в каюте стул и вытащил из кармана небольшой металлический предмет, положил его на стол и с озадаченным любопытством осмотрел его и обдумал свои последние действия. По-хорошему, надо было просто бросить предмет в ближайший утилизатор, но почему-то он спрятал его в карман.  
  
В противоположность общительному и живому капитану, Спок был скорее более меланхоличен и предпочел провести утро перед запуском в одиночестве. Ему на самом деле удалось избежать встреч со всеми, кроме ужасно пожилого адмирала в отставке, который просто представился «Джон» и протянул руку в качестве приветствия. В полной тишине обзорного пункта, вдалеке от камер и репортеров, они молча пронаблюдали за тем, как от корабля убирали последние строительные леса. Адмирал молча кивнул сам себе и удалился — за его инвалидным креслом скоро поспевала маленькая собачка.   
  
Спок продолжил вспоминать события того дня, все еще разглядывая предмет на столе. После собрания команды он пошел за полученной с Вулкана посылкой. Вернувшись в каюту, он немедленно распаковал странный хрупкий предмет и поставил его на шкафчик. Он знал, что найдет все объяснения в письме, приложенном к посылке, но решил дождаться окончания всех дневных церемониальных обязанностей, чтобы спокойно прочесть его. Он понимал, какой эффект это письмо могло на него произвести, так что хотел скрыться от любопытствующих и жадных взоров. Спок сомкнул кончики пальцев и вспомнил.   
  
—  
  
Земному солнцу было еще далеко до зенита. Спок оперся спиной на балку старого, поскрипывающего под просоленным ветром пирса, игнорируя риск возможного обрушения. Он хотел побыть один, а это место — маленькая бухточка к северу от Сан-Франциско и штаба звездного флота — подходила как нельзя лучше. Дерево странным образом успокаивало, а море и песок напоминали ему о тех мирах, которые он должен был скоро покинуть. Еще раз убедившись, что он действительно один, Спок достал из кармана падд, включил его и принялся читать.   
  
«Спок,  
  
Как бы я хотела оказаться рядом с тобой перед тем, как ты отправишься в путь, но доктора говорят, что мне нужно отдыхать еще по меньшей мере две недели. Твой отец, конечно же, всецело согласен с их безупречно логичными доводами, да и ты, я знаю, будешь рад, что тебе не придется смотреть на то, как я пытаюсь сдерживать слезы, понимая, что не увижу сына еще долгих пять лет. Я же люблю вас обоих, несмотря на все эти глупости.   
  
Поскольку я не могу быть рядом сама, посылаю тебе одну из нежно любимых тобою вещей».   
  
Спок прочел письмо, благодарный тому, что тихая бухта надежно скрыла все его проявления эмоций от любопытных взоров. Потом он посмотрел на небо.  
  
_Я скучаю, мама._  
  
Спустя довольно долгий промежуток времени, он спрятал падд обратно в карман куртки, выпрямился и застегнул молнию, чтобы защититься от ветра. Пару раз вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь, и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
Спок сделал шаг вперед и услышал треск. Склонился и обнаружил в песке странный поблескивающий объект. Хорошо, что он был обут, вопреки выдвинутому некоторое время назад предложению «научиться чувствовать пальцами песок», поскольку, судя по хрусту, это было стекло — опасный предмет для босых ступней. Спок встал на колени, чтобы получше разглядеть предмет. Возможно, с помощью него у Спока получится донести мысль об опасности подобных действий до корабельного доктора, который почему-то странно веселился по поводу того, как капитан тянул слово «чувствовать» в своей речи про песок и босые ноги.   
  
Песок, однако, оказался твердым, как цемент, и отдавать свою добычу не хотел. Хотя достаточно было собрать осколки и прикрыть остальное камнем, Спок вознамерился во что бы то ни стало добыть предмет из песка. После всех усилий он достал из ямки старый проржавевший фонарик.   
  
Он покрутил его в руках. Его явно забыли здесь очень давно — не проржавевшие части были покрыты голубой и белой краской. Спок задумчиво выгнул бровь и осмотрел фонарик со все возрастающим любопытством. Зачем его закопали в песок вертикально? Для этого нет никакого логического обоснования.   
  
Холодный ветер со стороны океана вернул Спока в реальность, и он быстро поднялся на ноги. Пора было возвращаться в штаб, подобные изыскания можно было отложить. И, не обращая внимания на мусороприемник, стоящий в самом конце дорожки, ведущей к бухте, Спок спрятал находку в карман.  
  


***

  
  
Спок снова взял в руки падд. Перечитывать письмо было совершенно нелогично, но иногда так сложно устоять перед собственными душевными порывами. На секунду замявшись, он снова включил его и перечитал последнюю часть письма.  
  
«Я получила ее на свадьбе много лет назад. Это был подарок незнакомца, и он так помог мне в мои первые годы жизни на Вулкане, когда я тосковала по океанам, дождям и Земле. Ты, когда был маленький, часто стаскивал ее со шкафа и рассматривал, помнишь?»  
  
_Да, мама, помню._  
  
«Надеюсь, теперь она послужит тебе, как служила мне. Я буду ужасно сильно скучать по тебе, Спок. Береги себя и вернись ко мне домой в целости и сохранности.   
  
С любовью,  
  
мама».  
  
Спок посмотрел на древнюю лампу для медитации, которая заняла свое место на шкафчике в каюте первого помощника, переливаясь бело-голубыми боками под лампой. В детстве она его просто завораживала — он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Цвета и форма были очень чужды Вулкану, но это была мамина любимая вещь. Спок вздохнул. Он знал, что мама отдала ее ему, чтобы он мог бороться с тоской по дому, хотя никогда не говорила, что он может испытать подобные чувства.   
  
_Ты неправа, мама. Я не тоскую по дому._  
  
Он снова посмотрел на останки фонарика на столе. Он не тосковал по дому, но не оттого, что это была эмоция, а он был вулканец. Нет, отнюдь, он был наполовину человек, и эмоции всегда являлись его частью, хотя он и не любил это признавать.  
  
Он осторожно взял фонарик в руки и повернул, скользя пальцем по еле ощутимой гравировке, номеру и имени «NX-01 Ч Такер» — поднял бровь, изумленный нелогичностью собственных действий.   
  
Теперь уже нельзя было оправдаться желанием вернуть предмет законному владельцу, потому что через несколько часов для этого придется ждать пять лет, а возможно и больше. Так что он просто встал и положил фонарик на шкафчик, где тот подкатился к лампе и с мягким звоном замер рядом с ней.   
  
Спок осмотрел маленькую коллекцию личных вещей: фото родителей, письмо о зачислении в звездную академию, лира. И теперь вот хрупкая масляная лампа, слишком древняя для использования, и давно уже сломанный фонарик.  _Потрясающе._  
  
Он вышел из каюты и направился к другому турболифту, мыслями вернувшись к письму. Он не мог тосковать по дому, потому что он только нашел свой настоящий дом. Он не тосковал по Вулкану или Земле, он тосковал по космосу — пустоте, окружающей обе планеты, что называли его сыном. Когда он ступал по поверхности планет, он ощущал себя чужим. Когда он был на Вулкане или на Земле, он тосковал по звездам. Только там, среди звезд, он не принадлежал ни к одному миру и принадлежал к обоим. Только там он нес ответственность за расширение границ Федерации.   
  
Он ступил в лифт и замер, сцепив руки за спиной. Его дом был здесь — на корабле, летящем к звездам.   
  
Он вышел на мостик и кивнул, приветствуя всех, кто повернулся к нему. Его дом был здесь — среди людей, стремящихся к звездам.   
  
Он шагнул к своему посту и обернулся посмотреть на множество звезд на обзорном экране. Действительно, его дом был здесь.  
  
На  _«Энтерпрайз»._


End file.
